


You Began to Mean More than I Expected

by pidgeflirts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff lots of it, Internet Friends, Some angst, modern day AU, plot maybe, swearing yeet, this will go somewhere i swear, updates when possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeflirts/pseuds/pidgeflirts
Summary: hi I'm changing the entirety of this fic. under construction





	You Began to Mean More than I Expected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my flirtfam for helping me with this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+flirtfam+for+helping+me+with+this).



> catra= horde academy  
> adora= bright moon academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge decides to message the first user to pop up. This happened to be Lana Hemmings.  
> They bond over Pidge's weird starter. 
> 
> Aight so the conversation is one I have said before. Hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Media  
> twitter- brooklyn_dundun  
> wattpad- brooklyn_dundun  
> Instagram- pidgeflirts  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Holtup- Pidge  
> LanaDelHemmings- Lana  
> kinky boots- Lance  
> mcedgy- Keith  
> Lesbean- Allura  
> Death- Shiro  
> chocolateHunk- Hunk  
> 67 protons- Matt

_yiffyiff added you_ **[4:20am]**

 

 _yiffyiff-_ H-Hewwo, be my furwend

 _she-ra-_ Oh god.

 _yiffyiff-_ Owo

 _she-ra-_ I feel personally attacked right now

 _yiffyiff-_ FURWENDS?

 _she-ra-_ Shwoot me you wittle pwunk

 _yiffyiff-_ I LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW OH MY GOD!!!

 

Adora didn't know what the hell was going on, but she decided to go along with it. She laughed as the person began typing again. She pondered, raising an eyebrow, wondering what they'll say.

 

 _yiffyiff-_ Okay, so like totally random question, But y'all wanna be friends?

 

 **Hold up,** sure the teen had made friends online, but never actually  Made A Friend. She thought for a few moments, before replying to the stranger.

 _she-ra-_ sure. I'd love too.

 _yiffyiff-_ I'm Catra.

 _she-ra-_ I'm Adora.

 

 

 

 

 

_yiffyiff_ **[9:30AM]**

_yiffyiff-_ Hey, how you doing?

 _she-ra-_ Hi, I'm doing fine. You?

 _yiffyiff-_ I'm the same, well my friend did just fall in the shower so now I'm great!

 _LanaDelHemmings-_ Is he oKAY OMG!?

 _Holtup-_ Yeah he's fine, he just got a bruised elbow that's all.

 _Holtup-_ Now we're friend (due to my **amazing** conversation starter) We should get to know each other better!

 _LanaDelHemmings-_ 1- I'm glad he's sorta okay and 2- Sorry I'm really awkward but sure we can do that :)

 _Holtup-_ Great, I'll start :)

**Holt up is typing...**

_Holtup-_ I'm Pidge, I'm 15. I live in Kissimmee USA and I'm into science, I'm Gay and nonbinary. Oh and I also stay up really late so expect some weird shit. That's all I can say at the moment. Your turn :)

**LanaDelHemmings is typing...**

_LanaDelHemmings-_ Okay so I'm Lana (Lay-Nah) and I'm 15, Miami USA. Bisexual and into writing and art. Don't worry I stay up late too :)

 

 

 


End file.
